


Pleasure Cruise

by SkyWrites, theguineapig3



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexy Exercising, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/pseuds/theguineapig3
Summary: When Rita hits a slump in her work, it affects every part of her life- especially her relationships. Worried about her well being, Estelle asks Judith for help boosting Rita’s confidence, and Judith arranges a pleasure cruise for the three of them. It’s hard for Rita to feel bad about herself while two beautiful girls are showing her just how easy she is to love.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Judith/Rita Mordio, Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio
Kudos: 11





	Pleasure Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sky here. This was a collaboration between myself and theguineapig! 
> 
> Guineapig wrote the beginning scene here and Judith's perspective and I (Sky) wrote the smut scene after in Rita's perspective. I had so much fun writing this! Thank you for working with me and I hope you enjoy reading!

“What do you mean, we’re not  _ going  _ anywhere? Isn’t the point of a boat to take you from point A to point B?”

Rita had reluctantly followed Estelle and Judith onto the Fiertia that afternoon, too deeply buried in the books she’d brought with her to ask much about where they were going. It wasn’t until Judith dropped anchor just out of sight of land that Rita looked up from her work and inquired about their destination.

“I told you, this is a pleasure cruise,” Judith replied with a wink. “You don’t go anywhere on a pleasure cruise, you just enjoy being on the sea.”

“I  _ don’t  _ enjoy being on the sea,” Rita shot back, looking back down at her book. “What a waste of time and spirit magic. I designed these motors to transport people and supplies over long distances, not to putter around the water for a few hours, and end up right where you started.”

“Oh, lighten up, Rita! Blastia were used for both business and pleasure. Spirit magic doesn’t have to be a completely serious affair either. Why don’t you put that book down and come enjoy the ocean air with us?”

“And get salt spray all over my face? No thanks.” Rita shifted so that she was turned away from Judith. “You go hang out with Estelle. I’m sure you’ll be much happier spending time with her than you will with me.”

Judith frowned, narrowing her eyes as she considered Rita’s statement. Rita didn’t even spare her a second glance, and Judith strode silently back around to the other side of the Fiertia’s cabin where Estelle was waiting for her.

“...well?” Estelle asked, wringing her hands. “What do you think?”

Judith shook her head. “It’s just as bad as you said. She told me I’d be much happier with you than with her, as if I didn’t invite  _ her  _ on this cruise specifically.”

“Yes! That’s exactly what I was talking about! Oh, Judith, you have to help me-!”

Estelle threw herself into Judith’s arms, and Judith pulled her close, offering a supportive pat on the head. Estelle had been consulting with her for several weeks now about Rita’s emotional state, and just a few days ago, she’d appeared at Brave Vesperia’s doorstep desperate and out of options. What had begun as a few “off-days” in a row had turned into a full-blown slump, and Rita was both distancing herself from Estelle and spouting self-deprecating comments whenever Estelle tried to get close. Hearing statements like “ _ everything I do ends in failure _ ” and “ _ you’re too good for me anyway _ ” coming out of her girlfriend’s mouth was the final straw, and Estelle had begged Judith to do  _ something _ . 

“Don’t fret,” Judith assured her. “We’ll get through that thick head of hers, it just takes a little effort. As counterintuitive as it is, you have to be aggressive in cases like this.”

“I… I want to be aggressive,” Estelle sighed, taking a step back. “I want to grab her and tell her point-blank how much I love her. But I don’t know how much is too much. I don’t want to accidentally drive her away.”

Judith shook her head, reaching out to wipe a tear away from the edge of Estelle’s eyes. “Rita loves you. It’s herself she’s having trouble loving. We have to do everything in our power to help her- alright?”

“...yes. Alright.”

A smile returned to Judith’s face, and she patted Estelle on the back. “For now, just watch and learn, alright?” 

Before Estelle could answer, Judith had already started back around the cabin toward the bow where Rita was sitting. She settled down on the deck next to Rita, waiting for a moment to see if she’d say something. Rita was silent, however, ignoring her surroundings completely, so Judith cleared her throat and began again.

“Alright, Rita, you’ve caught me. The truth is, this isn’t really a pleasure cruise. I need your help with something.”

That finally got Rita to look up from her notes. “ _ My  _ help?”

“You’re the only one I can trust with this.”

“Why not Estelle?”

Judith glanced back over to where Estelle was watching and shook her head. “Estelle wants to help me, but she’s too timid. You see, there’s someone spreading terrible rumors about a dear friend of mine, and I want to do something about it. Might you have a recommendation on how to help my friend?”

Rita raised an eyebrow. “Rumors, huh? Do you know who’s spreading them?”

“I do.”

“Then that’s easy. Just kick their ass.”

The deck went silent. 

“...that seems a little harsh.”

“Harsh?” Rita looked at her with a spark of annoyance in her eyes. “If this person didn’t want to get their ass kicked, then they shouldn’t have started spreading rumors in the first place. That’s common sense, isn’t it?”

“And you think doing this will help my friend?”

“It’ll make the idiot stop spreading rumors, won’t it?” Rita snapped. “I don’t see why you have to ask my opinion about this. You’ve never been shy about beating people up before.”

“That’s true,” Judith murmured, nodding along. “To be honest, the offender is someone that I didn’t want to hurt. But if you feel this is the best method, perhaps I should trust your judgment. I’ll make sure they pay for saying such foul things about my friend.”

“Good. See that you do.”

Judith stood up and retreated a short distance, and Rita seemed to think that was the end of it. She returned to her notes- at least, until Judith’s spear sunk into the wood right next to where she was sitting.

“Wh-what the hell?!” Rita dropped her book, scrambling to her feet as she dodged the splinters. “What was that for?”

“Are you not going to defend yourself?” Judith asked, stepping closer and pulling her spear free. “This will be quick.”

“Why are you attacking me?!” Rita spluttered, dodging as Judith made another pass at her. “I thought I was helping you!”

“You  _ did _ help me,” Judith answered, not backing down. “You convinced me I needed to kick your ass.”

“ _ Mine _ ? I haven't been talking shit on anyone!”

“Oh, have you?” Judith managed to trip her up, pinning her against the side of the cabin and slipping the blade of the spear under her chin. “You see, I've heard from a reliable source that you've been saying you're a failure, that you don’t deserve Estelle, that your friends would have more fun with others than they would with you… do those things sound familiar?”

Rita’s face flushed red. “Wh-what are you talking about? Those are just… they’re not…”

“Not what?” Judith pushed the spear closer to Rita’s neck. “You said them. Surely you realize that’s my  _ friend _ you’re talking about.”

“B-but… I just… I didn’t…” Rita stammered for a moment and then stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to gather her composure. When she finally opened her eyes again, she grabbed for her sash and sent it flying at Judith in one swift motion. Judith staggered back, and by the time she caught her balance, Rita had wound her sash around the handle of the spear and wrenched it from her hands.

“You don’t get it at all!” Rita yelled, dashing toward Judith with the sash in one hand and spear in the other. “You have no idea the kind of pressure I’m under! You think it’s  _ easy  _ to work with a completely new form of magic that no one knew existed until a few years ago? You think I can just invent new spirit magic gadgets the way I did with blastia? Because I can’t!”

Judith grabbed the handle of the spear as Rita passed by her, twisting Rita’s arm so that she released the weapon back into Judith’s grip. Rita tripped and skidded across the deck, grabbing onto the side rail so that she could stay on her feet. Judith took a step toward her, but stayed at arm’s length, so Rita stared her down as she continued.

“At first, the bar for spirit magic was low. Get the lights back on and the water pumping again, and people were satisfied. But now that people have had a few years to return to normalcy, they’re demanding one-to-one replacements for all kinds of blastia-based inventions. But I can’t  _ do _ that, because spirit magic doesn’t work the same way! I have goals, demands from the empire for new inventions and patents, and I can’t achieve them. What other definition of failure is there?!”

Judith heard Estelle murmur “ _ Rita… _ ” from behind her, but she stayed focused on staring Rita down herself. 

“There’s a big difference between calling your project a failure and calling yourself a failure. Your worth is not defined by the services you can provide to society.”

“Easy for you to say,” Rita spat, and Judith felt a rush of unexpected anger well up in her chest. She’d been planning to keep her cool and focus on Rita’s issues, but that statement hit too close to home. 

“ _ What  _ do you think my life was like before I met you?!” The end of Judith’s spear pierced through the shoulder of Rita’s coat, grazing her skin and holding her in place against the ship’s railing. Rita’s eyes widened at the sight of blood beginning to soak into the red fabric, looking more surprised than in pain. “Don’t you remember?” Judith continued. “My sole purpose in life was to destroy Hermes blastia. I had no one besides Ba’ul, no human to tell me that I was worth anything more than a tool for erasing the legacy that my father left me. I  _ know  _ it’s not easy to change that mindset because  _ I had it too _ .”

Rita averted her gaze, sinking slowly to her knees to get away from Judith’s spear. It ripped part of her coat, revealing the cut along her shoulder, and Estelle rushed to her side with a healing spell.

“We’re not trying to  _ fix _ you, Rita,” she murmured, her words a contrast to the way the cut on Rita’s shoulder was disappearing under the light of her spell. “We just want you to know that we’re worried about you. We love you, Rita. I love you.”

Rita’s grip on her sash tightened. “I… I…” She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. “...I was frustrated with my work, with all the things I wanted to do but couldn't. And suddenly it seemed like you were always spending time with Judith. I thought you’d gotten sick of me… and I didn’t blame you… which only made it worse…”

“Rita, no!” Satisfied that the cut on her shoulder was healed, Estelle pulled her into a tight embrace. “I was asking her for help for  _ your  _ sake!”

Judith had set her spear aside, drawing closer to the pair and sitting down on the other side of Rita. “It's true, you know.” She reached out and slid a hand under Rita’s chin, tilting Rita’s head up to look directly at her. “It was all for you.”

Rita’s cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink, and Judith felt a pang of envy over Estelle’s position. She’d never admit it to either of them, but to be in Estelle’s place, to get to kiss away the pain from every inch of Rita’s body… Judith fought back a shiver just thinking about it. 

Thankfully, if Rita had noticed the desire in Judith’s eyes, she wasn't reacting to it. “Why-” she began, “-are you two so nice to me? What did I do to deserve this?”

“You didn't  _ do  _ anything,” Estelle replied, pulling away from the hug so that she could catch Rita’s gaze herself. “It's about who you  _ are _ . We love  _ you _ , Rita. Not what you’ve created or accomplished. We’re proud of you when you succeed and disappointed for you when you fail, but that's because it’s  _ you  _ that we love. It's  _ always _ been you.”

Judith could see a hint of that same desire in Estelle’s eyes, a spark that intensified as Rita replied “I guess it’s just hard for me to wrap my mind around. I'm so used to being judged for my work, I'm not used to thinking about myself as just… me.”

“I know.” Estelle leaned in, touching her forehead against Rita’s. “That's okay. I want to help you practice. Will you let me do that?”

The growing blush on Rita’s cheeks suggested she was catching on to what Estelle really wanted. “Let you…”

Judith smiled and placed her hands against the girls’ waists. “If you two would like me to give you some privacy, I think showing Rita just how much she’s loved is a  _ wonderful  _ idea.”

“Y-you two planned this from the start, didn’t you?” Rita demanded, shaking off Judith’s hand. Estelle frowned and pulled her face away from Rita’s.

“If you don't want to, I’d never force you into anything-”

“No! It… it's not that…”

Rita pulled herself to her feet and walked across the deck to where she’d dropped her book earlier. She picked it up, examining it for damage and smoothing out the creased pages. Looking back to Estelle, she motioned toward the cabin.

“Let me put my book away somewhere safe, and then we can… um… y’know.”

As Rita carried her book to the doorway, Judith stood up, brushing off her legs and extending a hand to help Estelle up as well. “I suppose, if you'd prefer not to have a voyeur, I’ll leave the two of you to-”

She didn't get a chance to finish her statement. Estelle took her hand, using the support not only to pull herself to her feet, but to latch onto Judith’s shoulders with her free hand and pull her into a kiss. For all Judith’s foresight, that was a reaction she hadn't expected, and it took her a moment to sink into the comfortable warmth of Estelle’s lips. The two parted, a look of determination in Estelle’s eyes.

“Judith, will you help me show Rita how much she’s loved?”

Judith bit her lip, a little harder than she should have if only to confirm that she wasn't imagining this. “Oh? That’s a terribly personal request. Are you sure Rita trusts me that much?”

“I know I trust you. And, no matter what she says, I believe Rita trusts you too. So… if Rita says it's okay… will you please?”

Judith cupped Estelle’s cheek in one hand, a playful smile crossing her lips.

“Only if you promise that you won't get jealous when I shower all my affection on Rita.”

“Of you?” Estelle whispered. “Or of  _ her _ ?”

“The fact that you're asking seriously makes me happier than you could imagine.”

* * *

_Okay. So. Let’s get this straight._

_Estelle wants to have sex with you. That’s what she meant right? She meant that right?_

Rita paced back and forth through the ship’s interior. She had placed the book back long ago, but she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready! Her fingers were trembling, her heart was racing, and her mind was going a million miles a minute. Thoughts of her previous fight with Judith left her even more confused, even more breathless.

She still felt the way Judith’s cold steel pressed against her neck, how her smooth fingers held Rita so tightly. And then… and then… the way she so easily ripped Rita’s coat like that. The warmth that spilled out into the cool ocean air.

_What am I thinking?! I should be thinking about Estelle right now! Not Judith! Estelle wanted to have sex with me! Or… wait…_

Rita stopped in her tracks, much like she usually did when she came to a realization about one of her inventions.

_DOES JUDITH WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME, TOO? Did they mean… did they mean at the same time?! ME?_

Oh no. Oh no. This wasn’t good. Back to pacing. Pace faster. Okay, wait, this was good, but it also wasn’t good. _Do I want to have sex with them?_ Rita shook her head angrily. _Stupid question. Of course I want to have sex with them._ She paused; eyes wide. Her own thoughts surprised her. _Er… Okay. You’re kind of a scum bag, Rita. What makes you any different than Raven with thoughts like that, huh?_

Almost instantly, she could hear Estelle and Judith mentally scolding her. _‘Don’t say that about yourself! You’re not a scumbag! Also, Raven is nice. Stop that.’_

 _Okay, okay, fine! Geez! Can’t even be alone in my own thoughts!_ She picked up her pacing, practically jogging in circles around one of the Fiertia’s tables. _All right. So. Let’s think of this scientifically! Logically. Estelle wants to have sex with me. Right now. Maybe… maybe Judith too. That’s set in stone. That is information we know is true._

 _So! So that means… oh, GOD, what does that mean? What do_ I _do? Do I just stroll back up the stairs and say like, ‘Well! Let’s fuck!’ Like I know what I’m doing!_

She looked at her torn robes. Her bra strap had been cut too. Geez. Geez. That was hot. That really turned her on. _So. Do I change? I don’t have a spare change of clothes though! Do I just… get naked now?_

She shook her head so hard she nearly fell over. _NO! What if you’re wrong?! What if you go upstairs completely naked and they’re just like, ‘We were going to have some tea with you, what is wrong with you, Rita?’_

Her mental Estelle frowned. ‘ _We wouldn’t say that you, Rita…’_ Her mental Judith grinned. ‘ _Although I do want to see you naked.’_

“GAH!” Rita shouted. “I can’t take this!” She quickly covered her own mouth. _What if they HEARD that? Oh no._

_Stupid, Rita! You’re so stupid!_

_No you’re not! That’s the whole point of this!_

“Everyone shut up!” Rita whispered into her own covered mouth. _Okay. That’s it. I have to just go up right now before they come get me and think I’m weird. It’s time to stop over thinking this._ Rita took a deep breath, held her head up, and stuck her chest out. If whatever was going to happen was really going to happen, she had to at least look confident and attractive! Like Judith.

She opened the doors back to the outside world, back to the sun. She had no idea what to expect. Two naked women, lounging for her? A tea party? Monsters?! What could it be…? _Hold on. Focus. Just study your surroundings._

The sunlight felt like a physical thing. It struck her, it weighed her down, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was so warm, so gentle. The waves rocked the ship gently, and endless sea of sapphire blue in every direction. Cool water spritzed against her face, desperately needed considering how hot and red it was. Seagulls cried out in the distance, curious about the lone ship way out in the middle of nowhere. The ocean was beautiful. Only a few white clouds floated lazily through the sky. Some of Rita’s stress melted away.

But that wasn’t all. They were here, too. Judith and Estelle. They were easily the prettiest part of the view.

The two girls leaned against the railing, staring out into the sea. Their rumps were slightly raised into the air, pulling all of Rita’s attention there. _W-what are you staring at!? Stop it!_ Pink and purple meshed together so well, so easily. They looked to each other. Estelle’s sweet smile met with Judith’s wild one.

Judith said, “Should we go get her? It’s been a while. I heard a shout.”

“Mm…” Estelle shook her head, short pink hair waving so cutely. “Not yet. Let her come up at her own pace.”

“I, for one, think my aggressive tactic worked quite well. Maybe we should continue to press the offensive, hm?” A grin licked Judith’s lips, so close to Estelle’s.

Estelle giggled at the action. Rita’s heart pounded. “I think now is when we should use a light touch. Ease her into it.”

Judith leaned closer. “It’s so funny. You’re the sweet delicate flower, yet you are…” she stopped herself.

“So much easier?” Estelle said, a bit of a mischievous grin of her own.

Judith raised an eyebrow. Something wild glared in her eyes. It was irresistible. Estelle must have felt it too, because in the next moment, she pulled Judith in close and…

Their lips touched. A kiss. Passionate. Hungry.

Rita’s brain exploded. “AH!” she screamed accidently, losing all function over herself. _I KNEW IT! I KNEW I misread things! I knew I messed up! What was I thinking? What was I doing?! Rita, you idiot! You IDIOT!_

“Rita?” Estelle quickly broke away from the kiss, her eyes sparkling like the sea behind her.

“S-s-sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt! I’ll just… I’ll be going!” Rita tripped over herself as she tried to turn around and run back down into the ship.

“Rita, wait!”

“N-no! It’s okay! I-I understand!”

“Rita!”

_I have to go! I have to go! I misunderstood! Now I’m really bothered. It was also… that was… so hot. I’ll just… I’ll just go masturbate or something!_

She felt a firm grip around her arm, holding her back. Rita tried to struggle free, but it wouldn’t let go. Judith again…?

“Rita, I said wait!” Estelle said, her voice louder. It was… Estelle…?

“I-I don’t want to be a bother! I’ll leave you two alone!”

“Rita, listen to me! I don’t want you to go!”

“But, you and Judith…” The words just babbled out of Rita’s mouth. It was like she had no control over herself.

Estelle let out a frustrated grunt. Before Rita could berate herself for upsetting the sweetest girl in the world, Estelle forcibly turned Rita around with both hands. Estelle’s eyebrows were furrowed, but her eyes still shimmered with her usual love. Rita didn’t struggle against her anymore.

“Please understand,” Estelle ordered, pulling Rita into a deep kiss.

_!!!_

Estelle and Rita had kissed before. But this… this was different. There was something else on Estelle’s lips. Something wild. Something fresh. Kissing Estelle was always like kissing a soft sakura blossom, but now there was something else mixed in. A dangerous forest, the smell of the sky, of wet fur, of fresh prey. The taste of Judith.

“I love you, Rita,” Estelle said as she pulled away.

Rita held onto Estelle’s hips; afraid she’d fall over. Her legs felt like jelly. “I-I love you too, Estelle. I didn’t mean to… I…”

“My my my,” Judith’s voice drifted in between them. “You two are so adorable. I could just eat you up.” Her lips curved into a smile, revealing those hungry fangs of hers.

“You can if you’d like,” Estelle chimed in cheerfully.

“Estelle!” Rita blurted out, face bright red.

Judith laughed. “It might not be so easy. You have quite the feisty protector.”

Rita gulped. Her mind was swirling like Tidal Wave again. “S-so? Um. What do we do now?”

Estelle and Judith quickly turned their gazes to Rita. That already was too much. “What do you want to do?”

_Have sex? NO! I mean! Go read a book! Run away! Kiss you again? Kiss Judith?! Kiss both at the same time?! RUN AWAY. JUMP OFF THE SHIP. SWIM FOR FREEDOM._

“I see what you mean by ease her into it,” Judith said. “She’s like a scared little kitten.”

Rita’s fight or flight response had been leaning extremely heavily on flight until that moment. In fact, her feet were already off the ground just a moment before, preparing to literally fly away.

“What’d you just say?!” Rita planted her feet firmly on the deck, clutching Estelle tightly. Estelle let out a tiny gasp and moved in closer.

“Hm? Nothing. Now why don’t you come out of that drafty doorway and start with us.”

Rita practically jumped out of the doorway, pulling a breathless Estelle along with her. “G-go ahead!” Rita curled her free hand into a fist. “S-see if I can’t do it! I can do it!”

Judith smiled. “Oh, so you’ll be joining us for an exercise session after all?”

Rita shook her head. “A what?!” _Am I really so clueless?!_

“Of course. What better way to shake off those nerves and all those pent-up feelings than a little exercise with friends? It’s supposed to do wonders for moods too.”

Rita swiveled her head to a smiling Estelle. “What is she talking about? What is her plan?”

Estelle giggled. “It was my idea actually.”

Judith raised an eyebrow. Her eyes shone dangerously. “My, what did you think we were going to do?”

 _So… we’re not having sex?_ Rita let herself breathe a sigh of relief. _I admit, I kind of wanted to, but this makes things easier. Still, what was all that about before, though…?_

“Now then.” Judith stood up straight and loosened her shoulders up. “We need to get into proper exercising attire do we not?”

Rita touched the bare skin at her shoulder. “… I didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

Judith smiled. _Just what goes on in that head of hers…?_ “Not a problem. We’ll simply just strip down to our underwear.”

“WHAT?!” Rita screamed. Estelle flinched, trying to pat Rita on the shoulders to calm her down. It worked.

“Hm?” Judith tilted her head, but still she grinned. “Is that a problem? It’s not much different than wearing exercise clothes is it?”

_Why can’t I read her?! Is she just messing with me?!_

“I-I mean I guess it’s not…” Rita had to concede. The argument was sound. Maybe a bit of an exaggeration, but it’s not like bathing suits or bikinis were really much different from underwear in the grand scheme of things either. She quickly turned to Estelle for moral support. “Surely you’re not okay with this?”

Estelle blinked. “…Why wouldn’t I be?” _Because you’re a princess!_ “Do you not feel comfortable with this either? Besides, your clothes are already ripped. We need to get you out of that.”

Estelle’s fingers massaged Rita’s shoulders so lightly, so gently. A heavy sigh left her body. “I guess… I guess it would be kind of nice.”

“Great!” Estelle said, eager hands moving to Rita’s big coat and unfastening it.

“Oh, let me help, too,” Judith offered, quickly grabbing the coat around her chest.

“What? I don’t need help…” Rita could barely say.

Their hands ran across her body so swiftly, so softly. Estelle’s cool hands, so gentle, so subtle, whereas Judith’s were burning hot, and so rough. The two of them pulled her coat apart in a flash, giggling lightly to each other, fingertips grazing against bare skin.

“But look how fast we did it,” Judith said in a breathy tone.

“Oh, and you’re wearing your cute kitty underwear!” Estelle cooed, clasping her hands together.

At first, Rita’s arms covered the kitty garments, trying to hide herself. Rita tried her best not to blush. There was no reason to! Logically it should be fine. She loved and trusted Estelle! Judith on the other hand… well… she did trust Judith, too. She sighed, relaxed her arms, and kicked her shoes off.

“Keep those big socks on. They’re very cute.” Judith nodded.

“I thought we’re trying make exercising easier?!” Rita argued.

“Hm? We are. I can still enjoy your apparel, can’t I?”

Rita wanted to continue arguing, but Estelle quickly butted in. “Would you care to help me out of my clothes, Rita? It’s quite the chore.”

“O-of course!”

Estelle showed her back, and Rita quickly followed. Unzip here, unclip this, unbutton that… geez. It really was a pain. Judith bumped hands with Rita, working together to undress the princess from her royal garments. Estelle let out such a pleasant sigh. With the three of them working together, it wasn’t long until Estelle was open to the elements as well.

_Crap, she’s cute…_

Estelle stood with a smile in her pink frilly underwear. It was incredibly fancy silk! Even her bra somehow looked like pretty flower petals. Rita, compared, looked like she had just gotten hers from the bargain bin. Not to mention… her chest! _Was she always so… big?_ Rita looked at her own chest, fighting the urge to cover this flat surface. _D-don’t stare! Although… she doesn’t seem to mind…_

“And now for me!” Judith cheered. In a flash she wiggled her hips and pulled down her skirt dress with ease. Rita nearly choked. Judith then proceeded to toss her top off to the side with the flick of her wrist. Rita really should have seen this coming.

Judith was completely naked. Breasts out under the sun, legs showing off her… her… _I can’t!_ If Rita thought Estelle’s were big then… geez. Judith did a little excitable hop once she was free of the confinement of her clothes. Her girls bounced and bobbed like buoys in the sea.

“Judith! I thought you said we’d wear our underwear?!” Rita shouted.

Judith tilted her head. “I did.” She smiled. “I don’t wear underwear though.”

“That is like her,” Estelle said, hot breath in Rita’s hair. _She’s enjoying this, too? It’s … okay? Is this… okay?_

“Don’t be so nervous, Rita.” Judith grinned. “I give you full permission to look and full permission to enjoy yourself.”

“O-okay…” Rita gulped. She felt the way her bra nearly slipped off. _Agh, that’s right! It’s still broken._

“Let me get that,” Judith offered. She knelt down at Rita’s back, her breasts pressing into Rita. _!!!_ “A little twirl here and… done!” She had simply tied the broken straps together. It wasn’t pretty, but it got the job done. She hopped back in front of the two girls, her body glistening so heavenly. “Now, how about we get started?”

Once they finally began it wasn’t nearly as bad as Rita had thought. She had catastrophized and pictured every wrong scenario, every horribly unrealistic outcome, even somehow found a way in her head to make the girls hate her just for doing it wrong.

But that didn’t happen.

Judith led the way for Estelle and Rita. They started off with some simple movement. _Stretch your arms up! Now back down! Bring your knees up! Higher! There you go!_ _Now let’s stretch those legs, put your hands on your hips and take a big step forward and hold that pose._ Rita stumbled more than once, heard her bones crack very unsexily, but neither of the girls made her feel bad about it.

Estelle was in much better shape than Rita had imagined. She was able to mirror Judith’s movements easily, even going so far as to have the proper breathing techniques down. Knight training in the castle must have prepared her for this, where as Rita’s slumped over-book-reading technique at 3 AM didn’t exactly do wonders for her.

“Try breathing in through your nose, Rita,” Estelle said gently as she stretched her legs out. “Then when you lower them… breathe out… like this.”

No sense in ignoring that right? Rita gave it a shot. Scientific experimentation and all that, blah blah blah. Truth is, Estelle was just so cute and so pretty at that moment. Some part of Rita wanted to be like her. Wanted to copy her.

 _Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out…_ She felt the cool air in her nostrils, felt the relief in her chest as it lowered with each exhale.

That felt… nice? It was almost… relaxing even. Estelle smiled so pleasantly.

“Helps get those ugly thoughts out of your head, doesn’t it?” Judith said with a grin. She held her leg up by her head, showing off her more feminine features with ease.

Rita nearly tumbled onto the deck at the sight, but Estelle caught her in warm loving arms. “She’s…” Estelle had to take a deep breath and shake her head. Even her legs were shaking too. “She’s quite attractive, isn’t she?” Estelle giggled. Her hands rubbed over Rita’s body a little more than she probably meant.

Estelle’s honesty made it easier on Rita. She was able to nod as well. _Seriously, she is so hot. I’m glad Estelle feels the same way._

At some point, it felt as though Rita had fallen into a trance. _Breathe in… breathe out…_ She was out in the cool ocean breeze, sweating and moving with two beautiful women without a care in the world. Usually her mind would tell her some awful things or drift on about a stressful invention she had to make, but Judith kept her busy. Always changing up their movements. And Estelle was always so close, right next to her, helping her posture, cheering her on.

_Yeah! I feel… I feel great! I feel as great as I always knew I was!_

“Ooh, now there’s that smile I’ve missed,” Judith said with a shiver.

 _I … can make HER shiver? Me?_ Rita blinked. _I am pretty great, though._ Rita nodded.

“Now that you’re feeling nice and loose and limber,” Judith started, another hungry gleam in her eyes. “I think we’ll need to take off the underwear next.”

“WHY?!” Rita shouted way too loudly.

Estelle giggled. “Well, we’re getting all sweaty! We don’t want to ruin them, do we?” She ran a finger over Rita’s cute kitty print bra.

“I mean no offense to anyone, but my bra is already ruined,” Rita pointed out. Although her voice wasn’t as shaky as before. Hm…

“Well,” Estelle giggled. “I think I’ll take Judith up on her advice anyway. You don’t have to if you don’t want.”

Rita nearly set off a fireball in her face the way she lost her balance and flailed around like mad. But it didn’t seem to dissuade Estelle. _If that’s what she wants, who am I to go against her?_

She bent over and slipped her panties off so daintily. Without fumbling at all, she managed to unclip the bra at her back and place it with the rest of her clothes. Honestly, Rita was mostly impressed with that. She could never get the clip off the first try. _WAIT. ALSO, ESTELLE IS NAKED IN FRONT OF ME. WITH JUDITH._

The sun shone off her glimmering skin so prettily. Beads of sweat dripped down her sides, down to her hips, like crystalline dew on a spring flower. She blushed, but she didn’t cover herself. She didn’t mind Rita’s stares.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Judith asked, a hitch in her voice.

Rita gulped. “Screw it! I’ll do it! Who cares?!” Without a second thought, she pulled her bra off over her head and tossed it in some unknown direction. _Ugh, geez, I hope I can find that later._ She practically jumped out of her underwear, flinging them somewhere across the ship too. She moved for her big socks (Stockings? Whatever!) next but…

“Keep those on,” Estelle said breathlessly.

Rita froze in mid action, one foot in the air. “Huh? But I thought the point was to not ruin our clothes?”

Estelle shook her head. Her face was so red. She looked like she was in a dream. “It’s hotter that way.”

_Hotter?! Wait… a second…_

“Oh, she’s very right,” Judith said with a sigh. “I’m quite impressed how you managed to tame the wild Rita so well. I’m jealous.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?!”

Estelle giggled, moving closer to Rita. “I don’t think anyone can tame you, Rita. You’re too much like a cat.” She bent down, placing her face between Rita’s hips, so close to... She looked up at a breathless Rita and said, “Meow meow!”

“Oh my GOD, you’re so weird!”

“You’re smiling, though!”

“Because I don’t know how to react to how weird you are!” Rita couldn’t help but laugh.

Estelle stood up and wrapped her arms around Rita’s shoulders, unable to stop her giggling fit. “I like that I can be weird with you.” Giggles still on her lips, she kissed Rita, that bubbly energy radiating inside their chests.

“Phew.” Judith waved herself down. “You two certainly know how to continue to make a lady jealous.”

Estelle pressed her hand into Rita’s back, pulling her closer. Rita let out a tiny gasp. “You don’t have to be jealous. We can share.” She looked into Rita’s eyes. “Right, Rita? Is that okay? Something you want?”

Rita gulped. Her body was on fire. Something between her legs tingled. Estelle was moving her own legs between Rita’s, shifting between them, rubbing her back. Judith watched closely, barely able to contain her own hands on herself.

“I… yeah…” Rita breathed in through her nose. _Breathe in… breathe out…_ “I want this.”

“You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to hear that,” Judith said, body gleaming with energy. Without a second to spare, she delved her mouth deep into Rita’s. Her tongue slid through wet lips, moving through Rita, constricting her tongue like a snake. Rita melted into her, nearly falling back, her hands moving weakly, nervously, over Judith’s sides. Estelle wouldn’t let Rita fall.

“Ah. You…” Judith pulled back from their kiss, another dangerous grin at her lips. “You’re spicy. I like that. And you…” She turned to Estelle, pulling the princess in close for a deep kiss. Estelle responded in kind, eyes half-lidded, body threatening to fall under Judith’s thirst. “You’re sweet. Sweet and spicy.” Judith licked her lips.

 _Wow… even Estelle turns into putty for Judith like that…? I thought… I thought I was just…_ Rita’s heart was bursting with warm feelings she couldn’t explain. The two beautiful women turned to Rita and smiled. _And I don’t feel jealous…? It’s like… they’re really hot together. Like this is for me. I think I finally understand. Estelle still loves me. Judith might even love me. Judith might love Estelle, too. I think I love both of them._

_And that’s okay._

“How are you feeling, Rita?” Estelle asked, her cheek pressed against Judith’s.

Rita gulped. It was really hard to talk. It was really hard to think. It wasn’t like before. She wasn’t afraid. But she still felt overwhelmed all the same. She was so happy. She felt so good. But her body… she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to do it.

“I-I’m okay,” Rita said with a stutter, cursing herself. She didn’t want to appear ungrateful! But so much adrenaline was pumping through her.

Judith clapped her hands together and stood before the princess and the mage once more. “Sounds like our little exercise program is working out for you! How about we move onto something a little more…” She raised an eyebrow, placing a finger against her cheek. “Advanced? Maybe that’d help with your nerves.”

Estelle nodded, clutching Rita’s hand tightly. Rita mimicked her nod the best she could. “That sounds, uh, good.” _I do want more. I want so much more._

“Perfect! I think this will really loosen you up, Rita.” Judith quickly hopped over to grab the softest looking beach towel she had on the ship. She plopped it on the deck before quickly plopping herself down, cross legged. She patted the towel gently. “Estelle, do you mind laying down right here? You’re going to be Rita’s motivation.”

“Hm?” Estelle giggled; a bit confused. This clearly wasn’t something she planned, but she happily laid down regardless. “Okay!”

“Now, Rita,” Judith said in a calm tone. She climbed on top of Estelle, placing herself on her elbows and using the tips of her toes to hold herself just above Estelle’s naked body. The princess let out a shocked gasp, her face nearly as pink as her hair. “This is a little move called ‘planking.’ It’s quite difficult, especially for a beginner like you, but I think with Estelle here you’ll find it quite enjoyable.”

“Ah! Um, mm.” Estelle could barely contain her pleased noises. Rita watched breathlessly, her hands hovering between her thighs.

“What you want to do,” Judith said, her body dipping down onto Estelle’s, their breasts pressing together so delicately. Estelle let out another tiny gasp just at the touch. “Is kind of pretend these are like pushups. Except it’s a lot harder. You’ll be on your elbows like this, see?” Judith grunted and pulled herself back up. “You’ll be putting a lot of pressure on your stomach, maybe even feel it below your hips…” She dipped back down, her wet toned body pressing against Estelle once more.

“Ah! That’s… um…” Estelle huffed, trying to keep still.

“Goodness, you truly are a good motivator,” Judith said. Her lips fell onto Estelle’s once more, drinking in her gasps like water. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” She quickly hopped back up onto her feet and motioned toward Estelle. “Now, why don’t you try?”

“M-me…?” Rita asked. She had practically forgotten she was there. She felt something between her thighs and realized she had already been touching herself.

Before Rita could doubt herself, Estelle held her arms out, reaching for her precious mage. “Come on, Rita. I-I’m cold without you.”

“Okay!” Rita practically tripped onto Estelle, fumbling all over the pretty princesses’ naked body. She took the same position as Judith did, her face so… so close to Estelle’s.

“Rita…” Estelle sighed out; her voice dreamy. She ran delicate fingers through Rita’s tousled hair. “You look so pretty like this… you’re blushing so much…”

“A-am I…?!” Rita huffed, barely able to breathe. Her arms were already feeling sore, her legs were turning into wobbling.

“I really like it.”

“Now now, ladies, not just yet.” Judith let out a low laugh. “We’ve not even started. Come on, Rita~… You can do it.”

 _Okay! One rep! Judith’s right. I can do this! I smack golems right in the face with books! Let me just lower myself and… oh GOD this is hard. My stomach is on fire! But… but…_ Her chest ever so lightly touched against Estelle’s. Their stomachs met; their hips fell together.

“Oh!” Estelle yelped, squirming underneath.

Rita quickly pushed herself back upright. “S-sorry!”

“No, I—I liked it a lot,” Estelle said.

“There you go,” Judith said, the hunger in her voice completely unmasked. Suddenly, Rita felt hands grabbing at her thighs, her stomach. “Let’s just fix your posture a bit… Remember. Like a plank.” Her fingertips drifted between Rita’s thighs, running over her stomach, gliding over her nipples. “Perfect.” She couldn’t help herself. One more kiss. One more serpent’s bite.

Rita kept going like this for a short while. Her legs trembled like she was suffering from her own personal earthquake and she fell down more than a few times, but Estelle was always ready to catch her with an embrace, with a kiss. Judith was all too happy to help lift her back up. Under any other circumstance, Rita figured she’d never be able to keep at this for so long, but with these two amazing women at her side, she felt like she could take on the world.

“Wow, you’re doing great,” Judith said, genuinely impressed. “But I think you deserve a break, hm? Estelle, why don’t you switch positions with Rita. Here, I’ll help~…”

Rita flopped down on top of Estelle’s slippery body, but Judith’s hands quickly found their way between them both. Estelle gently, oh so gently, scooched out from under, flipping Rita onto her back, while Judith’s hands reached and groped over Estelle’s. She couldn’t seem to help herself anymore. Estelle was certainly enjoying it.

“Okay! Here I go.” Estelle held her body over Rita’s so perfectly, so primly, like it was second nature to her. “Are you ready, Rita?”

“A-am I ready?!” Rita asked, astonished. She was breathless for multiple reasons, but all she had to do was lay on the floor! “Of course I am!”

Estelle giggled. “Okay! Here I go!” Like a petal in the wind, she drifted down, their bodies touching so lightly. Estelle found Rita’s lips easily, pressing them together for a light kiss. “Hehe. Mwah!” She giggled. Each time she leaned down on top of Rita; she stole a quick giggly kiss. “Mwah! Mwah~!” she mouthed each time.

“Geez, Estelle — _mwah!_ — you’re really— _mwah!_ — good at— _mwah_!—this,” Rita huffed between kisses. She felt the heat building up between her legs, felt a pleasurable pressure growing at all these slick touches and her _adorable_ noises and faces.

“Goodness me, this…” Judith couldn’t even finish her sentence. Rita looked to the side, noting the Judith had already began to pleasure herself, finger moving in hot circles. “This is too much. I do hope you don’t mind… I really can’t help it at this point.”

Rita nearly sputtered into Estelle’s next kiss. _That is REALLY hot._ She squeezed her legs together, the pressure suddenly ready to burst already. “I-it’s okay!” Rita managed to say like a complete dope.

Estelle stopped her movements for just a moment to stare. “That really, um… wow.” She nodded to Judith, face completely pink again.

Judith frowned, her finger slowing between splayed legs. “Don’t stop on my account! Keep going, please.”

“Right!” Estelle said seriously. Her movements became quicker, became more frantic. She lingered longer between kisses, her tongue finally slipping out, brushing against Rita’s hungry lips.

 _This is… this is amazing. I can’t believe…_ Rita squirmed under Estelle, trying not to break her concentration. Her eyes kept flicking towards Judith as she worked herself, sneaking glances at the way she fondled her own breasts, the way her sighs left her throat as she worked faster. Rita didn’t know what to do with herself. Everything was tingling, everything was so hot, so wet, so needing.

“Mm. Hold on.” Judith said. It seemed like a struggle to stop pleasuring herself, but she eventually made her way back to the girls. “I think you’ve had a long enough break Rita. Estelle, you keep doing what you’re doing, and Rita you… you’re going to do some hip exercise.” She shook her head, droplets of crystalline falling off her violet hair. “I can’t think very well right now, so I can’t remember what it’s called, but basically you just want to spread your legs like…”

“Ah!” Rita yelped, Judith’s forceful hands groping at her thighs so quickly. There was no denying her thirst. She couldn’t be as gentle as Estelle. Not anymore. But Rita didn’t mind that.

“Put your knees up like this… that’s right, yeah. Hold Estelle’s hips in yours like that. Feels good doesn’t it?” The two girls nodded, helpless against their own desires as well. “Now what you want to do, Rita, is just raise that cute little butt of yours up like this…” She quickly grabbed Rita’s rump, thrusting her hips up into the air and into Estelle’s. “And lower them…” She placed her hands down between Rita’s legs, pushing her down. “And just repeat. Like that. Understand?” It sounded almost more like an order. Judith didn’t mean it to be that way, Rita knew, but the heat between the three of them was unbearable.

“Estelle, you…” Judith placed one hand between her own legs and one hand between Estelle’s. “You keep going. You keep going too. Work together. I’ll help.”

“Like… ah… um…” Estelle couldn’t stop her little noises of pleasure. Judith’s fingers worked inside her. She fell atop Rita in a sweaty flop, but Rita pressed herself against the princess.

“Yeah… like that… keep going…” Judith worked herself and Estelle. She watched Rita’s hips press up against Estelle, eyes demanding more. “Rita. Masturbate.”

“H-huh? Is… is that part of the exercise…?”

“No. Just do it. Now.” Her façade had fallen. In a steamy breath, she kissed Rita, tongue drinking in both Estelle and Rita’s love. “Sorry. I’m quite enjoying myself. Please.”

Rita could barely wait to contain herself. She plunged her fingers between her legs like she had done so many times before, on so many hot nights with Estelle and Judith nearby. She continued to lift her hips up into Estelle as she did so.

“Good… good. That’s so good…” Judith moaned out. “Fuck. Don’t stop, Estelle. Rita.”

“I… I… um…” Estelle huffed out breathlessly onto Rita. When their hips met, Rita’s fingers bumped into Judith’s, and she felt the way they moved so frantically, felt the way Estelle shuddered with pleasure. “R-Rita… this is… really good… right?”

Rita couldn’t fight it anymore. She didn’t want to. She didn’t care. She tilted her head back, she let her own moans drip into Estelle’s mouth as they kissed. There was no room to be ashamed of herself here, it was all simply bubbling pressure, electric ecstasy. “It’s really good… it’s really really good…”

“Keep humping her,” Judith breathed out. Any attempt at hiding her wild desire was thrown off the ship. She was starving. “Keep pressing your pussies together like that. It’s so hot. This is so good. I love feeling your fingers as you masturbate, Rita, I love feeling you, Estelle.”

“J-Judith!” Estelle and Rita cried out at the same time, but her crass words only motivated them to move faster, to press harder, to feel even better.

“I really want to come,” Judith admitted between moans. “How about you girls? I want to come with you both.” Her own hips were rocking, mimicking Rita and Estelle’s motions.

“Fuck,” Rita sputtered, a sudden spike in pleasure between her legs. Judith’s words, Estelle’s kisses, everything was too much. It felt _too_ good. This was unbelievable. Like a dream she’d had so many times. “I think… I think I might…”

“Rita, Rita…” Estelle murmured, kissing Rita over and over. “I will too. I’m so close. You’re so good. You’re so good, Rita. I want to… I want to…”

It was too much. She couldn’t take it anymore. When she finally released her orgasm, she shuddered in Estelle’s arms, wrapping her arms around the princess so incredibly tightly. She felt Estelle roil against her, heard the gasps, her mouth desperately kissing Rita’s neck. Judith followed soon after, legs shaking, head back. Her voice trembled in a long moan, but it was still so rough, still without shame as she came and fell onto her back.

Estelle collapsed onto Rita, a tiny twitch from her hips every so often, a spasm from her legs, but even still, she felt as light as a flower petal and as delicate as one too. With an exhausted grunt, she moved her head down onto Rita’s chest, sighing so deeply, still gasping for air. “My legs and… my stomach… ow… but that felt so nice…”

“That was amazing…” Judith moaned out; eyes closed as she looked out to the ocean skies. “I love you girls.”

Estelle giggled, her mouth tickling Rita’s tender body. “We love you, too!” she said between labored breaths.

“S-speak for yourself!” Rita sputtered, still exhausted. She gulped. “Er. Sorry. Yeah. Love you too, Judith. Thanks for um… thanks.”

“And me?” Estelle giggled again. Rita felt the smile at her lips.

“Of course, I love you too, Estelle!” Rita clutched the princess tightly, hugging her so tight. Rita’s heart felt so light, felt so airy. “I love you so much.”

“Mm. I thought so. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“Now I know we just fucked,” Judith said with a laugh, already sitting back up somehow. “But I’m starting to feel jealous already. Mind if we go again?”

“You’re like an animal in heat!” Rita said, still gasping for air.

“I get that a lot,” Judith laughed. “I can take turns using the two of you to get my fill if that makes it easier.”

“My GOD.”

“I’m not hearing a no~…”

Estelle let out another one of her bubbly giggles, energizing Rita. “Mm… and we don’t have to exercise anymore? I might take you up on your offer if I can lay back.”

Judith grinned. “I’ll do enough exercise for the three of us. Don’t you worry.”

Estelle shot her head up to Rita, eyes sparkling like a cute puppy. “Oh, Rita! It sounds like a good deal. Can we?”

“Y-you’re still…? Too?!” Rita gasped. Although she felt the tingle between her legs, felt the hitch in her voice. “I-I… I guess that sounds good. But I want access to Estelle at all times. Whenever I want!”

“Deal!” Estelle said, sealing it with a kiss.

“Absolutely. I would never separate you two.” Judith knelt between the two of them. “Now who wants to go first?”

The Fiertia rocked between the ocean waves, floating lazily under the light breezy skies. The three girls would continue to enjoy their company together for quite some time. They went even till the brisk evening, but not all of it was demanding sex. Although Judith certainly made it close to that. Most of their time was spent together, bare under the sun’s gentle rays, the sea salt against their skin, and laughs at their lips.

It was a day they’d never forget. A day they’d be sure to repeat as often as they could.


End file.
